


Undercurrent

by Calico



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico/pseuds/Calico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1.5 drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercurrent

On all fours in his bed, gently pulling Ianto's hips, Jack sank himself into Ianto's body for the first time. He held his breath, trying not to get lost in the waves of dopamine. Tight, so _fantastically_ tight-- _too_ tight, he realised, buried to the hilt and noticing suddenly that Ianto had gone still. Fuck.

Jack took a deep breath, overriding his insidious desire to ignore the nonverbal cues and just _pound_ him. "Tell me if it's too much," he said roughly, and Ianto laughed through his teeth, shaking his head.

"I can take it."

"I don't want you to take it if you won't _enjoy_ it," Jack said, and Ianto mumbled something inaudible. Jack sighed and kissed the back of his neck, tasting cold sweat. "What?" he asked, quietly.

"No, just," Ianto said, and ducked his head again, and shoved back hard. "Make me feel it," he muttered. "_Please_."


End file.
